


Lucid Dreams

by AnniSleeps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Dark, Death, Graphic Description, Horror, I'm warning you, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like, Lots, M/M, Murder, No Romance, Other, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Violence, eren is a sophmore, graphic description rape / non-con, it seems happy but turns dark real quick, it's gonna be dark, levi is a senior, lots of blood and volionce, mentally unstable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniSleeps/pseuds/AnniSleeps
Summary: Another morning waking up in cold sweat. He has almost gotten used to it at this point. Although the vividly depicted nightmares still haunt him throughout his days. They began not that long ago, although he doesn't know the reason behind them.  They started out normal, maybe a little off putting, but nothing major. As time went on though, they only grew in horror. He doesn't know how to handle them. How would he? It's not like he can just ask his friends and family for advise! He's lost in his own mind. Ever so slowly drowning in the pit of darkness. How do one comprehend dreaming about your friend murdering you every night?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The End or The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there!~ 
> 
> Welcome to the horrendous tales of Lucid Dreams.  
> I am here to present this (hopefully) wonderfully crafted series, which have been beta read by my lovely friend ML 
> 
> This series will have graphic descriptions of violence, blood, gore, death, and murder so if you're a minor please do not read.  
> Even though the relationship in the series is Levi/Eren, there will be no romance. This is not a love story, although they do have an odd relationship and they are the main characters in the story, so that's the reason that tag is there.  
> There might be added more tags in the furture as the story progresses.  
> I have the entire plot and ending planned out, so this story will be completed. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!!

He wakes up panting, eyes shot wide in fear and cold sweat rolling down his body. He frantically looks around the room and feels his body up and down, in search of any injuries. Upon realizing there is none, he releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He checks the alarm clock on his nightstand for the time. 6:30 am. Not an awful time to be woken by nightmares. He removes the covers and stands to head for the shower. He needs a cold one. Ice cold. He can feel the tension in his muscles slowly fade as he steps under the cold sprinkles of water, scenes of the nightmare he had just lived through flows back into his mind. 

*** 

“Levi please... Please, just stop. Levi, no please, no! No! NO!” A loud cry of pain shot from the brunet’s throat. He cried out as another injection of whatever blue fluid was in the syringe was injected into his blood system. Tears were staining his cheeks, eyes wide in pain and throat sore from screaming. “Levi please stop… I c-can’t take… anymore...“ Levi ignored his pleas and turned to ready a new syringe. “Levi. Please answer me… Please.” Sob after sob escaped the poor boy. The pain was too much. Every injection felt like a thousand fires being shot into his body. He felt ablaze, like he was in the pits of hell, yet he was cold. Freezing. A weird cold burning. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain the cease. He didn’t want this, why was Levi doing this to him? Did Eren do something wrong? Did he hurt Levi someway? Why wouldn’t Levi answer him? Why couldn’t they just talk Another syringe was injected and Eren could feel himself slowly losing touch with reality. His vision going dark. Eyes darted around searching for Levi’s, for even though he was terrified he needed answers. Levi’s reasoning. Anything! “L-levi, please… What… did I do…?” Levi finally looked him in the eyes, expression completely numb, showing no emotion. He almost looked bored with this entire situation. Eren kept searching those stormy grey eyes. Levi let out a bored sigh and stepped towards him with another syringe in hand. It was injected, viridian eyes turning dull. He locked eyes with Eren and said clear as day. “Nothing.” Vision gone black, all senses dying out and the last thing he felt was his pained heart. 

*** 

Eren stands still in the shower. Silent tears falling from his eyes. He knows it wasn’t real. He knows that that actually wasn’t Levi. He knows but… It still hurts. A silent sob escapes him before he shakes his head to force the thoughts out of his mind. He finishes the shower and gets out. Once he is dry, he puts on a pair of black jeans, a turquoise long-sleeved shirt that complements his blue-green eyes and his precious key he always wears around his neck as an accessory. 

  
He remembers the day he received it. _He was at school and he had opened his locker to find a little black rectangular shaped box with a neatly tied purple bow. He looked around to see if anybody would show a sign, that they were the one to put it there. Though nobody did. He took out the box and opened it gently. Inside the box was one of the most beautiful keys he had ever seen in his life. It was an old fashion gold key with green and blue gemstones imbedded in it. It has a crystal-like shape at the end. He went to a pawn shop to see if the gemstones by any change might have been real. Turns out the entire key was the real deal. Solid gold with emerald and sapphire stones Eren could have earned thousands of dollars from the key, but he decided to keep it. It was simply too beautiful to part with._

  
He goes downstairs to greet his parents good morning. Even though it is early in the morning, his parents are still up since they both work at the hospital in town. His father as a doctor and his mother as a desk nurse. He kisses his mom on the cheek and sits down next to his dad. His adopted sister Mikasa is most likely still asleep. Her club activities went quiet late the night before. His dad greets him good morning and all three eat breakfast together. When the time comes for them to leave for work, there’s still some time before Eren himself has to head for school. 

Eren has a typical morning routine. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast with his family, meet up with Armin and head to school. Eren, Armin and Mikasa are currently in their sophomore year of college and it’s a bitch. Assignments are constantly given out and it feels like they can’t catch a break sometimes. Although it is very chill at the time being, since they had just finished exams the week prior. How Eren survived is beyond him. He properly has Armin to thank for that and Mikasa for kicking his ass in gear. 

Eren grabs his backpack, car keys and his wallet. He always picks Armin up from his grandpa’s house, so they can head to school together. Mikasa joins them more often than not, but today is one of her rare of days. Eren is deeply jealous.   
He jumps into the car at starts it up, driving towards Armin’s. He passes a lot of familiar houses on the street he lives on, on the way. He and Mikasa and his parents have lived in their current house his entire life. Mikasa joined their little family shortly after Eren came to be. He knows everyone living on this street, most of his friends live here. Sasha, Connie, Marco, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold. He has known them for most of his life.   
He takes a corner, and he can now see Armin’s place. He goes to park in front of the house and sees the blond coconut head closing the front door behind him. Seconds later he’s in the car and they start chatting up immediately. They talk about anything and everything. It’s always easy talking with Armin.   
Eren and Mikasa had met Armin early on in their life since their parents knew Armin’s. It has always been the three of them, sticking together when Armin was bullied in the smaller grades, when Mikasa’s first boyfriends cheated on her and now when they’re well into adulthood. Their little trio has even grown throughout the years.   
Once they arrive at school, they both take their bags and head to class. They have the first period together. Math on expert level. Armin has it easy in this subject, where Eren struggles quiet a lot. He honestly doesn’t know why the teachers made him take it on expert level. Good thing he has Armin to help him. The bell rings, signaling the next period to start.

It’s two long boring lectures about something Eren doesn’t catch at all. A deep sigh leaves him, when the bell rings once again, signaling the end of first period. He and Armin say their goodbyes and head in different directions since they have different classes the rest of the day. Eren walks down the corridors, key swinging swiftly from side to side around his neck as he walks. There are a lot of students in the halls. People chatting with no care in the world, it’s great. Life was great he thought. As he spots the sign of the classroom where his next couple of lectures takes place, the bell starts ringing telling the student to head to their next lesson.  
As he walks inside and finds a spot to sit, he takes out his notes for the subject and prepares for one and a half long hours of biology. As his teacher walks through the door, a person with a messy ponytail comes running through the door right after, yelling that if the lesson hasn’t started yet, they aren’t late. The crazy person sits next to Eren and he smiled at them. “Hey Hanji, wild morning?” They bounce in their seat ready to spill the beans to him, but before they can say a word, the professor starts talking meaning the lecture has started, and it is clear as day how bummed Hanji is to have to wait to tell him whatever they wanted to tell him.   
Throughout the lecture Hanji passes small notes of paper sneakily telling what had happened. Basically, on their way to school they saw the cutest little black kitten with white paws and they just had to pet and play with it. Resulting in them being late. Or, not late, in Hanji’s opinion. 

Finally, the bell rings, and the students start to flitter out of the classroom. Hanji hurriedly packs their stuff and stands up looking at Eren. “Aren’t you heading out too, spunk?” They lower themselves to Eren’s eyelevel while asking him. He giggles in response to their liveliness. “My next class is in here actually, advanced English.” Hanji’s eyes widen. “Oh yeah! You have it with Levi, right? He always complains about how boring the class is and that he doesn’t learn anything he doesn’t already know, but honestly I think that little grump should just- “Eren stops listening after hearing Levi’s name. Cold sweat starting to form in a thin layer on his body. Forced images from his nightmare flashing in his mind. He tries to calm himself down. _Relax, it was just a damn dream. You know Levi. You know he would never hurt you in real life. Just relax. Everything’s perfectly fine._ When Eren has finally calmed himself down, Hanji is waving their goodbyes and greets Levi on their way out as he arrives. 

Levi sits next to Eren as always and greets him with a simple “Hey” Eren greets him back with a hesitant “Hi” and says nothing else. This goes on for a couple of minutes before Levi turns around and looks him up and down. “You shit your pants or something? Why aren’t you blabbering my head of as you usually do?” Eren blushed lightly from embarrassment cursing at himself invertedly. _Get your shit together. It’s just Levi, you’ve known him for years. It’s just stupid fucking nightmares!_

Eren laughs awkwardly and apologized, telling Levi he had a bad night’s rest. “What, you had a nightmare or something?” Levi asks nonchalantly facing forward once again. Eren cringes at his words. “Hehehhe. Yeah, or something… Anyways did you read papers for the assignment about- “And so their normal conversations start up. Eren telling Levi all kinds of things he has found out or conspiracy theories he has read on the internet that he wants Levi’s opinions on and Levi sitting through it all not saying much but giving a low chuckle now and then at Eren’s sudden outbursts about something he is passionate about.   
How can Eren’s mind ever conjured something so horrifying involving Levi, when he has only been kind towards him? It’s a mystery even for him.   
Levi is in his senior yeah, the same as Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Petra and Oluo. Eren never really speaks with the last three but has heard quite a lot about them from Hanji. They are a real blabber mouth. It’s fun to see Levi and Hanji interact with each other. Levi always threatens them with violence when they get too excited or when they’re too physical, but they never take his threats seriously, since he never acts upon them. It’s just the way he is. 

The bell rings, class is over and lunch period have now started. Eren meets up with Armin, Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean. Their main group minus Mikasa. Jean tries to openly flirt with Marco, as usual, and fails miserably, as usual. Sasha devours her food in a matter of second while Connie films her chugging her energy drink, that we all know she will get sick from later.   
Armin, Marco, and Eren are having casual conversations but are interrupted when a high call from the other end of the room is heard. “Ereeeeeen!! Where is my baby face?!” Hanji has burst in through the cafeteria doors and is searching for Eren. Once they spot him, they make a beeline towards him and sit down. “Hello Eren, and Eren’s other friends! Eren! I wasn’t done telling you the reason I was almost late this morning!” Eren looks at them with a raised eyebrow. “Didn’t you just find a cute cat?” Hanji crackles and looks at him with an intense stare. “Oh, no. There’s more.” A wicked smile spreads over their face and they have now gotten the whole tables attention, so they continue. 

“So yes, I spotted this adorable little kitten, and I went to pet it but it ran away, so of course I had to run after it! As I was following the little rascal I ended up in a small shed in the forest. I had never been in that part of town before. I didn’t even know there was a forest in that part of town! Anyways, from the outside it looked like any other old shed but when I walked inside, boy you won’t believe what I saw! -“ “Oi, what shit nonsense are you spouting on about this time?” Six pair of eyes turn to look at the person who interrupted Hanji’s thrilling story. 

Levi stands behind Hanji, arms crossed and stares at them with boredom mixed with irritation. Hanji only crackles and throws their arms around Levi who shoves them off him immediately. “Why hello there Levi! Care to join the party?” Levi looks at them for a long time before answering. “No” Which results in an exasperated sigh from Hanji. “Oh, come on short stacks, sit down and hear the daring tale of Hanji’s morning adventures!” Levi only glares at them for the little nick name they so love to use. It is true that Levi isn’t the tallest person around, that being said, it definitely doesn’t make him seem weak or frail in any way since he shows clear violent dominance and the muscles under his clothes is evident even for the blind to see. 

Hanji shrugs and turns back around and is about to continue their story, when the bell rings, and they have to head for class. They wave enthusiastically at Eren and his friends as they part ways. Levi walking in front of them with a scowl adorning his face.   
Eren smiles at the sight and continues to his next class. 

The rest of the school day goes pretty smoothly, if he says so himself. Nothing major happens and Hanji never comes running to finish their story. Now the only thing left is his club activities. Eren and his friends are all in different clubs, which sucks, but he still thinks the photography club is neat. He loves to walk around campus and the rest of town to take photographs and he has been told he takes really good photos too. He might ask Hanji where the forest is, he might be able to take some good photos there. 

Eren has been on the school ground for hours taking pictures and the sun is starting to set. He thinks it’s a good time to head home, so he decides to head for the club room to get his stuff. While he walks through the dark corridors, he thinks about how much creepier they are when empty and at night. Images of dark scenarios pop into his mind; he shakes his head to rid of them but isn’t all that successful.   
Hallway after hallway he walks. It feels like he isn’t getting anywhere, just walking in the same spot for hours on end. A dreading feeling starts to slowly creep up his spine as a distant sound starts to echo throughout the empty space. It is a pair of dress shoes, clicking against the tile floors. The feeling inside Eren deepens and he hurries his steps, but still isn’t getting anywhere. The footsteps are slow, dragging the sound around him like it’s mocking him. As the clicking slowly creeps closer and closer to him, to the point where it sounds like the sound is coming just a meter or two away from him, it stops. The corridor is dead silent and Eren has long since stopped his fruitless walking. 

His breathing is low but erratic. A thin layer of cold sweat adorns his body, and he doesn’t dare move a muscle. The clicking then continues. The sound coming from right behind him. Mustering all the courage inside his body, he turns around in one smooth motion and stares out into the empty hallways. There is no one. Is he going mad? Eren lets out a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and turns back around to get his stuff in the club room so he can go home. Although as he goes to take a step, he halts immediately. Only a foot or two in front of him stands Levi, completely still. Eren’s mouth goes dry, resulting in him struggling to speak. “L-levi, Hi!! He laughs nervously before continuing. “You scared me there, I thought there was someone creeping up on me or something. What are you still doing on campus?”   
Levi doesn’t respond. He just stands in the middle of the dark hall, staring. At him. At Eren. A blank expression on his face. Levi normally doesn’t show a lot of emotion, but this, this is empty. It’s void of any and all emotion. The dread in Eren’s body grows with every second that goes by in the silent darkness. Eren thinks to try to bring Levi back to reality. “Levi… Come on, don’t just stand there, hehehe… Are… Are you heading home too?” He asks hesitantly. “I was just on my way actually…” Nothing. No reaction. It’s like Eren isn’t even there. Or more like Levi isn’t there. Eren decides it will be best to just get his stuff and leave, he’ll talk to Levi tomorrow. 

As he takes a step forward, Levi shifts his feet. He is now staring Eren directly in the eyes, successfully pinning him to the spot.   
There is something in those stormy grey eyes. Something dark. Viridian eyes slightly widen with unease and his breath getting caught in his throat. Finally, Levi breaks the silence. “Are you here with anyone?” His voice is low, rumbling in his chest. It shakes Eren to his core. He knows he should properly lie, but the words spill from his lips before he can think. “Ah, no. The um… The others left a while ago.” Levi hums in a sort of approval, which does nothing to calm Eren down. Eren’s mind is running a million miles a second. _Why is he just standing there? Is Levi okay? Is he angry? Why is he even still here, club activities ended hours ago? Why is he just staring at me? Can’t he just act normal?! Why did he ask if I was with anyone? What would he care? He never cares! … Wait… Why-… Why, is he smiling?_  
Eren’s eyes widen in horror as he sees the expression on Levi’s face. He’s smiling, but not a heartfelt happy smile, no. It’s a sinister smile, one that hides obviously terrifying intentions. A light flicker in the stormy grey eyes. Almost mimicking lightning striking. A sharp cling sounds in the darkness and all color drains from Eren’s face. He looks down to the source of the noise. In Levi’s hands is a long thick kitchen knife. Eren doesn’t dare look back up at Levi’s eyes, but the horrifyingly dark chuckle that emits from the man in front of him makes him do it anyways and oh how he wishes he hadn’t. Levi is wearing a twisted but pleased expression on his face. The man takes an ever so slow step towards Eren and he freaks out. He is too terrified to move, but he also can’t stay. Should I run? No, I can’t outrun Levi. Call for help? But campus is empty. The only people here are us. The panic inside starts to grow with each millisecond that passed, but all threads of thought stops when he hears the next few words spoken by the approaching male. 

“Where is the key, Eren?” 

Eren’s body goes rigid. Every muscle and nerve on overdrive. The key? What is he talking about? Why is he mentioning the key? It’s right here, I’ve been wearing it around my neck all da- Eren looks down to see that the key is gone. It was there just a moment ago. Eren looks up once again, fear in his eyes. He is met with dark silver eyes only inches away from his face. Eren jolts awake from the sudden near proximity and turns around to run. He can feel dread taking over his body. His heart is beating a million times pe minute and his vision is blurring with tears. He makes it 4-5 steps before a searing pain starts to spread through his shoulder blades and to the rest of his back. He falls to the floor and once again the clicking shoes echo towards him. Tears start to fall from his eyes. The pain starting to grow with every resounding click of shoes. Levi crouches down on one knee next to Eren, the sinister smile still adorning his features, eyes having a red glint in them. Eren tries to look up at him, but the pain is too intense, piecing through his skin. “Levi… Levi please… H-help me. It-it hurts. It’s hurts so much…” Sobs are now falling from him. Clear desperation in his eyes, a plea for help. A cry for mercy. “Please… Levi.” A chuckle leaves the raven-haired man. He leans further down to Eren’s face, mouth right next to Eren’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make the pain go away.” 

A horrendous ear-piercing scream resounds in the corridors, as Eren feels white searing pain shoot through his back. Eren begs the man beside him to help him. Screams to him for mercy. Immense pain washes over him as the knife is buried deeper within his body. His screaming continues until the whole blade is suffused inside Eren’s body. He can feel the tip of the blade puncturing with his left lung, making his whole body go rigid. His breathing is erratic, panting for air. Before he can utter another plea for mercy, he feels the knife being violently ripped out of his body further slashing open his back. Blood now seeping out of the wounds and spreading onto the ground beneath him, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. 

The searing pain is too much, he begs and begs and begs Levi stop, to help him. But the man only stares at him. Levi pokes out one of his fingers and traces it along the gouge on Eren’s back. Levi lifts the blood-stained finger to his lips and licks off the blood. Tears stream from Eren’s eyes, crying out for Levi to stop. To have mercy on him. Pleading the man, yet he did nothing of the sort. 

A dark chuckle emanates from the man and Eren feels the knife dig into the skin of his back over, and over again. After what feels like hours of torture, the pain begins to subside, a calm numbness replacing it. He feels his head getting lighter, yet his body still weighs a ton. His eyes start to blacken in the corners and his hearing starts to slur, as if he is under water. Eren can see a bright light in the middle of all the darkness that is surrounding him. Levi leans down to his face once more. Eren’s vision shows darkness, Levi in the middle of the bright light. A maniacal expression spreads across Levi’s face. Eren lays still and watches as Levi’s lips move, as if he’s saying something. He can’t hear the words spoken to him. He tries asking him what he was saying, but all energy has left his body. 

He can’t move, can’t talk, can’t even feel a thing. He simply lays on the cold, hard ground in a spreading pool of his own blood, watching as Levi slowly stands and walks away. No clicking of his shoes to be heard. _It’s quiet… So… quiet… I never… liked… the quiet…_ This is the last thoughts Eren has, before death takes him. 


	2. Toxic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRICKER WARNING   
> The following chapter contains explicit description of non-con / rape   
> Viewer description advertised   
> It is possible to skip the scene and still read the chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

Bloodshot eyes shot open and frantically looks around the room. Breath heaving for air and mind clouded like it lacked oxygen. Eren is laying on his bed, in his room. A wave of confusion washes over him. _What? But- How did I-? I was just on campus. And- and Levi was-_ Eren’s stomach churns at the memories. His breathing is still frantic, as if he couldn’t breathe in the dream, from his punctured lung.

He feels an urging need for oxygen. His heat rapidly beating inside his ribcage. Panic washes over him. _When did I get home? How did I get home? I don’t remember going to sleep. When did I-? What the hell is going on?!_   
He quickly stands from his bed and hurries to the bathroom connected with his room. He stares at himself in the mirror. He’s afraid to turn around. To look at his back. He takes a deep breath and turns around. Nothing. There’s nothing. He swears he could feel the skin on his back being ripped and torn. He felt himself dying. He honestly thought he was dead. _What the hell is going on?_

Before he can think anything else, Mikasa comes and knocks on his door. “Hey Eren, breakfast’s ready” Nothing else is said as he hears her walk down the stairs. Eren takes another deep breath to calm his nerves. _It’s alright. He’s completely fine. It was obviously just another dream. No need to freak out. You were properly just so tired yesterday, that you don’t remember that you got home and went to bed. Fucking relax!_ His own soothing words do nothing to calm him down. Mind running on overdrive. Scenes and pictures of the dream force their way into his head. Eren grips his hair and shots his eyes tight. _Fucking stop… Stop thinking about it. Stop forcing the memories back! JUST FUCKING_ “ **STOP**!!!”

Eren stills. He just yelled that out loud. _Fuck… I hope they didn’t hear it._ _What am I saying ofc course they fucking heart it, I yelled it out loud!_ “Shit…!”

He throws on a random shirt laying around and heads down stair, acting like nothing happened. The first thing he sees is Mikasa with her headphones in and his mom preparing the last bit of breakfast while dancing to the song that’s currently playing on the radio. Eren thanks the heavens, for they hadn’t heard him. He sits down across from Mikasa and takes a piece of toast. “So how was your off day?” Mikasa doesn’t answer him. He looks up and realizes she’s still wearing the headphones. He knocks her leg under the table making her come back to reality. “What? Did you say something?” She asks. “No I just knocked your leg cause I’m bored.” Eren leans back with a playful smirk on his lips. She rolls her eyes and takes the headphones off. “How was your off day?” Eren asks again. “Fine. I got an essay that had been bugging me out of the way.” Eren nods at her response. He knows everything about bugging assignments.

Mikasa looks back up at him. “When did you get home yesterday? You weren’t there for dinner and I never heard you come home.” Eren froze. _Shit._ What is he going to answer to that? He doesn’t even remember himself. Eren searches after some kind of answer. Any answer. And decides to play it cool. “Donno. I was caught up taking picture around campus and didn’t notice the sun had gone down. Didn’t want to wake you, so I tried to be quiet. Seems like I succeeded” Mikasa hums at that. They continue their small talk over breakfast and soon enough they’re driving to Armin’s.

Eren parks the car in the driveway and only a few minutes later, they can see Armin exiting the house. He opens the car door and jumps in, greeting the pair. Eren drives out of the driveway and heads towards campus. Armin and Mikasa are having a conversation about a series they both watch. Eren doesn’t remember what it’s called. It’s something with unnatural or something. It’s about monsters and monster hunters and such, not really Eren’s style. “Hey, we should have a movie night again soon!” Armin says. Mikasa lights up. “Yeah! You think you can house this time? Mom and Dad still won’t let us have guests over since what happened last time.” Armin looks lost is thought for a moment. “What happened last time again?” “Someone made a hole in the wall” Eren answers with a sigh. A short burst of air is released from Armin mouth as he tries to hold in his laughter.

Eren sinks in his seat. “Har har, yeah just laugh it off. You weren’t the one who had to deal with mom’s wrath…” Armin gives him a sympathetic but slightly amusement smile while Mikasa turns her head away from him, feigning innocence. “So just us three or should we invite the rest?” Armin asks. Eren shrugs and Mikasa says she doesn’t mind the others joining. Armin then takes out his phone to text the group chat.

_“Movie night at my place tonight. You guy’s in?”_

Not long after a series of replies start blowing up his phone. Sasha, Connie and Jean text that they already have plans. Marco and Annie don’t want to, since it’s a school night and Reiner and Berthold have a bunch of schoolwork to catch up with. Armin hums and puts his phone in his pocket. “It’s just be us three then.” Eren and Mikasa nods.

They finally reach campus. Armin and Mikasa has literature as their first period, so the three of them split up for now. Eren has computer science with Sasha and Connie in his first period. It’s always fun when those two knuckleheads are around. A light sigh escapes him as he reaches his locker. He goes to open it, when he notices the corner of an envelope sticking out of the side of the locker. He gently pulls at the corner, successfully getting it free. It’s a plain white envelope, with nothing written on it. He opens it and reaches for the piece of paper inside. Unfolding it brings a sudden flood of dread over him. It reads;

_“Don’t stay out after dark.”_

The writing is elegant. It was written in cursive with what looks like a pen. _Who would have put this here? Do… Do they know what happened yesterday?_ Eren looks around for clues, but everyone around him is occupied with either chatting with other students or finding what ever they need in their own lockers.

Eren grabs the key around his neck tight for reassurance. He takes a deep breath and opens his locker. Nothing unusual inhere. He sighs in relief and lets go of the tight grip around the key. He then takes out the books he needs for today and starts heading to class.

Before he even reaches the room, he can hear Sasha and Connie’s loud interactions. Something with Sasha eating all of his snacks. Again. A light laugh emits from him and he enters the classroom, sitting next to the two. It takes the both of them a minute or two to realize Eren is sitting next to them, since they’re still arguing about the missing snacks. Sasha still denying anything and everything. A long, exasperated sigh comes from Connie as he finally gives up and greets Eren. Sasha bouncing to life at the mention of his name and she greets him too.

They all chat throughout the lesson. Connie trying to play cool and showing what he knows about computers and how to hack into them. Beginner hacking, that is. Eren likes computer science. It’s actually interesting to him. It’s not his favorite subject, but it’s up there.   
The bell rings and students start to pour out into the halls. Eren has another math lesson and then a Spanish lesson right after. Why he thought Spanish would be a nice break from all the other college stuff, is beyond him. Spanish is a bitch. It’s not that it’s boring, it’s just the tiresome repetition of everything. And he can’t remember all the inflections, conjugations, and declensions for the life of him.

As he walks to his math class, he spots Levi at the end of the hall. _Shit_. He hopes Levi doesn’t see him. He doesn’t know how to feel after the latest dream. It had felt too… Real… Eren quickens his pace but is abruptly stopped by a bouncing mop of messy brown hair. Hanji hugs Eren tightly resulting in his movements to siege and his breathing halting. Eren looks around for someone to help him and locks eyes with Levi. A cold shiver runs down his spine at the ice-cold stare Levi gives him. A moment later Hanji releases him, and he struggles for air.

“Where are you running of to in such a hurry my little pumpkin pie!” Eren rubs his neck and laughs awkwardly. “Just class. I wanna get a good seat you know.” Hanji looks him up and down, eyes squinting. “Whatever you say pumpkin. Now skedaddle before the bell rings and you’re late. But remember, if the lesson hasn’t started yet you aren’t late!” Hanji calls after him as he walks towards his class. Eren turns around to wave goodbye and spots Levi glaring at Hanji. Eren sees him saying something to Hanji, but he’s too far away to hear it. 

Eren reaches his math lesson in time and greets Armin as he sits down next to him. “So how was literature? Any interesting poems lately?” Eren asks. Armin looks at him with a deadpanned expression. “Eren. Are you seriously asking me what poems we’re reading in literature?” Eren shrugs awkwardly. “I don’t know, maybe they’re good or something!” Armin keeps staring at him like he’s and idiot. Because he is. “Eren just ask what you really want to ask.”

He really can’t hide anything from Armin. “Alright, fine. So this is gonna sound weird but, I got this random envelope with a piece of paper inside, in my locker today. Like, it was poking out from the side of it.” Eren reaches for his bag to get out the envelope, only it wasn’t there. He rummages through his bag, but the envelope is nowhere to be found. Armin looks at him with a confused look. Eren looks in his bag one more time before looking up at Armin. “It was right here. I put the envelope in my bag, what-? Where the fuck did it go?” Armin lifts his shoulders in a shrug. “Did you open it?” Eren nods. “Yeah, yeah I did.” “So what did it say?” “It said-“ Eren stops in the middle of his sentence. _The envelope. What… Did it say? Fuck, why can’t I remember?_ He looks up at Armin, mild frustration in his eyes. “I… don’t remember.” Armin looks at him even more confused now then before, but before he can say another word, the bell rings and the lesson starts.

After the lesson Armin and Eren don’t speak about the envelope. Eren’s light frustration has grown to really bother him. _Why the hell can’t I remember what it said? I know it freaked me out, so what was it?!_ A long frustrated sigh leaves him, and he sits down for his Spanish lesson. God, how will his brain handle a foreign language, when he apparently can’t even remember a letter in his native one. “Fuck… “The word is whispered, low enough that no one hears it.

And just as everything seems dark and confusing, in comes the baby Jesus himself. Marco Bott. The guy’s smile can light up an entire room. Eren smiles at him, as he walks over and sits next to Eren. “Hi Eren, you okay here? You seem a little down.” He asks with a worried look. Eren sighs lightly and replies; “Nah I’m fine. Just not getting enough sleep probably… How’s our baby Jesus?” Eren says with a playful smirk and Marco blushes. “You guys really have to stop calling me that. It’s embarrassing.”

Eren laughs at the embarrassed Marco next to him. Eren can see the appeal Jeans sees in him. He’s adorable.

“Heard you’re not joining us to movie night?” Eren says. Marco smiles when he answers. “Yeah, sorry. I’d have loved to join, but I’d rather not stay up too late on school nights. If I don’t get my sleep, I won’t work at all the next day.” Eren feels himself relax as the mood lightens. “Nah, it’s fine, I get it. Can’t have our baby of the group not get his beauty sleep.” Marco smacks him on the arm and Eren laughs lightly. This is nice. Not having to think about all the shit going on lately. He really can’t wait for a relaxing later.

The two males talk for a while more before the bell finally rings. Even though Eren’s mood has been lightened immensely, he still cannot wrap his mind around the difference between the female and the male nouns. Marco gladly helps him, and he starts to understand the whole thing better. _Thank you, baby Jesus!_

Just as Eren is about to ask Marco another question the bell rings, signaling lunch period. Him and Marco heads down to the cafeteria together to meet up with the rest of their friends. As they reach the table multiple greetings exchange. Eren sits down between Armin and Mikasa and slowly joins in on the conversation. The group of friends are talking about when to hold the next movie night where they can all join, since today was very spontaneous with short notice. Dates are thrown back and forth between the teens until they settle for next Saturday at Jean’s. Jean isn’t very fond of it being at his place, but he reluctantly agrees after some persistent pressing from the others.

“What movies are we watching then?” Connie asks. “I wanna see a comedy!” Sasha blurts out. “What about a romance?” Marco asks timidly. “Nah, no one wants to watch romance on movie nights. I say we choose a horror themed one.” Jean says with a smirk adorning his face. “I bet you won’t even last the first five minutes, horse face” Eren cheekily comments. “Hah?! I bet you wouldn’t last the first minute!” Jeans bawls back at him. “Oh yeah? Wanna bet horse face?!” Eren yells back. “Fuck you! The bet is on!!”

As the two boys bawls it out, Armin sits on the sideline shaking his head in disbelief and amusement over their exchange and Mikasa only rolls her eyes.

Lunch period rolls to an end and the group disappears around campus. Eren has history as his last two lessons and then he’s off. Throughout the lessons he thinks about what movies he, Mikasa and Armin should watch tonight. They will most likely just watch some kind of comedy or action movies. You could never go wrong with that. Unfortunately, Eren will soon realize, that he isn’t that lucky. When Eren and Mikasa arrive at Armin’s he excitedly tells them about a scary movie he has been wanting to watch and it has finally gotten on Netflix. Mikasa doesn’t have any problem with it and neither does Eren.

The movies starts out normal enough, getting the environment set for the plot. The movie is about a serial killer who’s on the loose, with the police having no evidence to help them find the murderer. It explicitly explains how the serial killer slowly torture his victims in the most painful and agonizing ways possible. A scene depicts the killer laughing maniacally while removing the organs from the victim who’s forced to be awake with epinephrine in the process. Another scene shows him raping a female victim while her little sister watches and after that he kills the sister in front of the woman’s eyes and then leaves her to rot in a locked room underground. But in all the scenes, the camera angle has been at a point where the killers face isn’t visible, so throughout the entire movie, the killer isn’t known. Even at the end as the end credits rolls, they still don’t know the identity of the man. Instead, a series of words explains that the movie is based on a true story and that the killer still hasn’t been caught to this day.

A shiver rolls down Eren’s spine and he looks over at Armin and Mikasa. Armin’s looks absolutely horrified, clearly not expecting the movie to be so vividly thorough about the horrors the man committed and the story to be real no less. They all just sit in silence for a moment before Armin finally breaks the ice. “What about we watch a Disney film… Yeah?” Both Mikasa and Eren nod and on comes Frozen 2. The three sit in silence as each of them slowly calm down as the movie plays. Soon they’re back to themselves and start making jokes about the movie. As the night progresses and another movie has been watched they decide it’s probably time for bed. Armin sleeps is his room, Mikasa gets the guest room and Eren settles on the sofa in the living room. Eren lies in silence for a few moments staring at the loft above him. He takes a deep breath and prays to god he won’t have nightmares tonight, before closing his eyes. It doesn’t take long before sleep takes over him, body going heavy, mind emptying and breath evening out.

Eren opens his eyes. He’s in a dark room with no windows and a solid metal door on the far wall. The room looks familiar, but he doesn’t remember from where. He walks over to the door and tries the handle, only to find out it is locked. _Of course. I’m in a dark room, with no windows and a metal door. It would be weird if it wasn’t locked._ Eren looks around the room. It’s completely empty, except for some chains imbedded to the wall. An eerie feeling washes over him. He turns his back to the door and walks over to examine the chains. There’s a choker like metal piece at the end of the chain and two other chains with handcuffs. Eren starts to feel dread building up inside him. _What the hell is going on here._

He hurries too the door, trying the doorknob again. It doesn’t budge. “Shit!” Eren looks around the room again, for anything useful. Just as he turns away from the door, it’s kicked open smashing into Eren back and making him fall forwards onto the ground. He groans from the pain. He tries to turn around and look who burst open the door but before he can get a chance, the person grabs his hair and starts pulling him towards the chains emerging from the walls.

Panic starts to pool in his lower stomach as he kicks and screams, hitting and scratching at the hands pulling his hair, but to no avail. He’s yanked forwards and immediately cuffed in the chains. The next movements happen so quickly, that Eren doesn’t even register them to begin with. The person pins Eren to the ground, facing down and ass up in the air. Eren doesn’t stop struggling. Doesn’t start yelling at the person.

“Piece of shit, let me go!” Eren writhes beneath the person, trying to get free. Suddenly Eren’s blood runs cold and his body seizes. A sickening feeling spreads through him as he feels the person behind him grinding their cock against him. _This can’t be happening. Please god, tell me this isn’t real._

Eren tries to kick the bastard behind him, but instead of hurting him it results in the man grabbing his thighs and spreading them apart, to give himself better access. Eren yells out at the man to stop and leave him alone. But the man only ignores him and rips Eren’s pants down instead. Eren cries out from the action, desperate to get away now. _Fuck he doesn’t want this! Why the fuck is this even happening?!_

Eren hears as the man loosens his belt and goes rigid. He tries everything he can think of to get free. He fights, he begs and pleads, he cries out for mercy. Nothing.

He feels two cold, slimy fingers rub against his entrance before forcing their way in. The fingers starts a painful pace, not taking regard of Eren’s body at all. He doesn’t say a word, not wanting to give the bastard the satisfaction he wants. Another finger enters him, spreading him open. _Fuck, he’s gonna be sick…_ Eren revolts the feeling of the man’s fingers inside him. He tries squirming away, but to no avail since the chuffs and choker keep him in place.

Finally, the fingers exit him, and he sighs in relief, only to cry out in pure despair when he feels the man pushing his cock inside instead. His walls spread painfully as sensitive skin rips at his entrance, since he isn’t prepared properly. Eren cries out as he can feel bile rising inside him with every thrust from the man above him. He grips and pulls at his restraints, desperate to get away from the man. Away from the outrageous intrusions pounding into him. _Fuck! Please god, get me out of here…_

Salty tears pour down his face as the man behind him is relentless with his thrusts. Each one sending a shot of pain bolting through his body and an occasional hit to his prostate. Cry after cry of pain escapes him as his nails scratch against his restraints. The man’s cock is cold and rough, ripping him apart from the inside out. He feels dirty. Absolutely disgusting. Every hit to his prostate making him want to puke. _It hurts, it hurts so bad…_ Eren sobs as he can feel blood spilling from the area of the relentless pounding.

The man lays himself on top of Eren, reaching his hand up to force his fingers in Eren mouth. Eren bites down on the appendages, resulting in the man’s other hand grabbing his neck hard, choking him. Eren can’t breathe. The lack of oxygen and excessive pain overwhelm his body and his vision start to black out. Eren manages to turn his head around the slightest bit, to see the man’s face. Only, he doesn’t have a face. Maniacal laughter echoes throughout the room as the unidentified man squeezes harder around Eren’s neck making him pass out.

Eren wakes up in a frantic panic. He looks around the room relief washing over him as he recognizes Armin’s living room. Eren lays his head back down for a moment collecting himself. Tears falling from his eyes. He’s never dreamt of anything like that before. Fuck, he feels awful. He can still remember the clammy feeling of the man’s finger inside him. He wants to cry out and yell in frustration, but he can’t without waking the entire house. So instead, he stands up and walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He rummages through the cupboards looking for a glass, trying to be as quiet as he possibly can. Finally finding one, he walks to the sink to fill it up. There’s a kitchen window right above the sink. Eren looks out of it, while waiting for his glass to fill. As he’s staring out of the window, he shifts his eyes so he can see his reflection it the glass. He looks tired. Exhausted even. Eren sighs and takes a sip of water from the glass. The cool water feels like euphoria as it does its job to cool his nerves down. Gulping the rest of the water he looks at his reflection again. But as he does, his whole body cease all movement as a spine-chilling inkling overwhelms his entire body, making it difficult to even breath. In the reflection, he can see Levi standing behind him. He doesn’t move. Not daring to even breath. Eren closes his eyes and take a series of deep breaths, counting to ten. When he opens them again, Levi is gone. He turns around ready for Levi to attack, only to see no one standing there. It takes him a few minutes before he dares move gain, the spine-chilling inkling still overwhelming his body.

He walks back into the living room and lays down on the sofa again. He’s exhausted and clearly needs sleep. But he’s afraid. He doesn’t want to dream about the faceless man again. He can’t. Tears start to fall from his eyes, as he lies there in the darkness, alone. The feeling of someone watching him from the shadows. 


	3. Freak Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am SO SORRY for the long wait!! I have had the chapter done for 2 weeks, but my beta reader had been extremally busy, so they didn't have time to read it through! But they finally had time the day before yesterday and here the long awaited chapter is!  
> Chapter 4 is in the makings, but exams are soon, so I'm not sure when it'll be done and out for you guys to read. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear what you think in the comments!

Tired eyes stare at the bowl of cereal in front of him. His eyes are red and dry, from not being able to get a blink of sleep the night prior. Eren didn’t get any sleep after he woke up in the middle of the night. He didn’t dare. He was too afraid of what his mind might conjure. He still is. Now it is 7 in the morning and he, Mikasa and Armin are eating breakfast. Armin and Mikasa are talking about some story they read about in the news, but Eren isn’t really listening. Instead, he’s stuck in his own mind and thoughts. Which probably isn’t a good idea, but whatever. _It can’t get any worse right?_

He plays with his cereal instead of eating it, possessing no appetite. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to eat anything today. He can still feel the cold clammy hands all over his body. The feeling of disgust engraved in his bones. He took a bath earlier to try and scrub his skin clean, but he still feels dirty. He wants to cry, but hes already cried all the tears he had.

Eren excuses himself and walks to the bathroom, the need to vomit getting too intense. He walks in and locks the door. It’s a sad sight that greets him in the mirror. He has the beginning of dark bags under his eyes, hair a messnd his normally tan skin has paled. A deep sigh escapes him. He hears a gentle knock on the door next to him. He doesn’t say anything. “Eren? Are you okay?” It’s Mikasa on the other side of the door. Eren doesn’t say anything, instead he takes in a deep breath and puts on a fake happy façade. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine! Why do you ask?”

She hesitates for a moment before talking again. “It’s just… You’ve seemed a bit off this morning… Are you sure you’re okay? You know you can always talk to me and Armin, right?” Eren’s fake smile turns sad. “Yeah Mika, I know. But really, everything’s alright, I just had a bad night’sleep is all.” After a moment, he hears her make an approving sound and then disappearing down the hall.

He risks another look in the mirror before he splashes his face with cold water. He unlocks the door and heads down to his friends in the kitchen again. He leans against the doorframe and huffs out a small laugh at the display in front of him. Mikasa is trying to teach Armin how to roll some kind of rice balls. Armin is clearly struggling and looks at Mikasa with miserable eyes. Eren turns his head to the window to look outside. It’s still dark, but he can see the sun’s light peak out behind the rooftops of the neighboring houses.

He is about to turn around, but when he shifts his eyes, he spots his reflection in the window. All blood floods from his face and he freezes in place. His reflection. It isn’t himself he sees in it. He sees Levi. Eren freezes up. He feels his body freezing from the sudden cold around him. His hand slowly reaches up to grab the key around his neck for reassurance that he is indeed still here and awake. . Flashes of crimson, screeching and flesh being torn open flashes through his mind. Tears slowly return to his eyes.

“Eren? Are you okay?” Armin looks at him with worry. He glances at the window Eren is hypnotized by and then back at him. Eren doesn’t move. Suddenly Levi moves. He raises his hand slowly up to his face and points his index finger up in front of his mouth. Eren hears a haunting hushing sound coming from right behind his ear. He wants to cry.

Eren uses all the willpower left in his body and puts on a fake smile to look at Armin and say with a shaky breath. “Y-Yeah! Just… Thought I saw something, hahaha!”

Armin and Mikasa are both looking at him with concern at this point, but before they can say anything else, Eren turns around and walks into the living room. He hurriedly starts gathering his stuff and packs his school bag. Armin and Mikasa walk out the kitchen and after Eren into the living room. “A-anyways! Isn’t it about time we head out? There’s like 20 minutes till school starts.” This seems to kick start Armin into gear and hurrying to get ready. Mikasa on the other hand doesn’t move from her spot. “Eren…” She says slowly. Eren doesn’t respond. “Eren. What’s going on with you? Are you sure it’s just your lack of sleep that’s bothering you?”

Eren fake and turns to her dramatically. “I’m fine Mikasa! See, I’m all ready for school, ready to learn! Isn’t that worth something?” Mikasa opens her mouth and is about to say something, but Armin comes crashing into the room interrupting her. “Come on guys! We have to drive now, or we’ll be late!” He runs out the door, with Eren and Mikasa following in silence.

The car ride is quiet. Armin is on his phone reading up on some homework, Mikasa is texting Annie and Eren is currently occupied with his thoughts.

House upon house pass by them while Eren drives. He sees small children on their way to school. He remembers what Mikasa, Armin and himself were at that age. Everything was so muchifferent back then. While he’s deep in thought, he feels a cold breath on his neck before something suddenly yanks at his arms, tearing it away from the steering wheel so the car makes an abrupt turn into the opposing drivers lane. Mikasa is fast on her reflexes and straightens up the car before any kind of accident happens.

“Eren! What happened?!” Eren is at a loss for words. “I-I-I don’t know! I was lost in thought- Are you guys okay?!” He quickly turns to look at Mikasa who’s stern eyes are staring back at himnd then Armin who looks like he’s having a heart attack. Which he probably was. “Eren. What happened?” Eren quickly turns his head back towards the road, both hands on the wheel. “I told you, I was lost in thought. I didn’t see what happened! M-Maybe something ran out in front of the carnd my subconscious acted on its own?” Mikasa’s eyes clearly show she’s not satisfied with his answer, yet she still sits back into her seat and straightens up. Her full attention on both Eren and on the road.

By the time they reach school, no other accidents happened, and Armin has calmed down again. He and Mikasa split from Armin since they have different classes. As they walk towards the lector hall Mikasa stays quiet. Eren doesn’t dare saynything. He’s embarrassed with what happened in the car.

They reach the lector hall in silence and both find a seat. As they wait for time to tick by, Eren awkwardly looks around the room. He’s not often in one of the lector halls. It’s only in his communication skills class. He thinks the class is stupid, but easy enough. It’s a class to get a solid A in.

The door opens and in walks the professor. He sits down and starts doing roll call. “Alissa.” “Here!”

“Alex.” “Here.”

“Charlie.” “Here!”

“Dennis.” “Here.”

“Daniel.” “Here!”

“Eren.” No response.

Mikasa looks to her side towards Eren with a quizzical stare. Eren’s eyes are shot wide, sweat forming on his forehead and his breathing is rigid. Mikasa quickly says he’s here and then quietly whispers to him. “Eren! Eren what’s wrong??” Eren doesn’t say a word. He only stares at the professor below. _It’s… It’s him… But why?... H-how?..._ Eren stares at the man with clear fear swallowing him up. _He’s the faceless man… He’s the one who… Oh god… Fuck, I’m gonna be sick!_ The professor is tall and lanky, with long bony fingers. He’s the exact same man from Eren’s nightmare. That torturous experience. Mikasa starts to slowly shake him, in an attempt to bring him back. Eren turns to her, eyes still wide with fear and deep sorrow. She is taken aback, shocked at her brother’s expression. She hasn’t ever seen her brother anything remotely like this. A feeling of fear crawls up her spine. _What in the world has scared him so much, to make him react like that? With such a horrified expression. What the hell has happened to her brother?_ She doesn’t say a word as Eren slowly turns back to face the frontf the class with herself hesitantly following.

They don’t talk for the rest of the day. Eren walks around paranoid, looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Hypersensitive to touches from other students brushing past him in the halls. He is hyper aware of everything around him. Every person appearing and disappearing. He’s terrified of the professor appearing out of nowhere, to finish what he had started. Eren wants to run. He wants to hide, to get away. He wants to dig a hole and stay in there forever; were no one can get him. The overbearing fear of the man coming at him every time he turns a corner. The fear of the man breathing lustful profanities in his ear again. The terror of the man’s disgusting touch all over him. It’s too much. It’s all too much! The memories are flowing over. Everything in his mind is replaced with the horrendous acts of that man. Eren can’t think of anything else. God, he wants to think of anything else. Anything! But he can’t. All his memories have been replaced. All his thoughts have been taken over. It’s stuck. Bolted to the front of his mind, so it’s impossible for him to get away.

Eren sits curled up in his room. The darkness surrounding him like a thick blanket. Both his parents are working overtime at the hospital and Mikasa has club activities, so here Eren sits. Curled up in the darkness alone. Or at least he hopes he’s alone.

Eren doesn’t dare closing his eyes. Every time he does the horrific scenes force themselves back. The repulsing touches all over his body. The torment of each excruciating thrust he was forced to endure. The obscene promises whispered to him. The firm clutch of the handcuffs and choker around his wrists and neck, forcing him in place. Tears flow down his face.

He can feel it. He can fell everything. Like it’s all happening again. Like the man is above him, forcing his way with him. Only this time, the man has a face. He sobs. Breath hitching in his throat, struggling to get oxygen. Eren’s grip on his long hair is fierce, tugging brutally at the strands.

He feels hands coming from the wall behind him. They clench around his throat, further hindering the oxygen flow. Eren shouts out in panic. “No! NO! Please, god no! Please, leave me alone! PLEASE!!! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE. PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!” He wails out. Over and over again he sees the scenes happen in front of him. He can’t get out. He can’t escape them. He’s trapped in this nightmare. There’s no way out.

Eren had brought a weapon with him, with the purpose of protecting himself from the monster that’s after him. “I can’t get away. I’m stuck. He’s gonna get me. He’s gonna reach me. He will trap me again. He’ll- H-he’ll come again- No! No… Stop, I can’t… I-I can’t... I can’t! I can’t!! I caN’T. I CAN’T. I CAN’T! I CAN’T! I CAN’TICAN’AICAN’TICAN’T!!!!! **I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!** ” He lifts the weapon up in front of him, blade facing him. “AAAAARRHHHHH!!!” He screeches out as the blade comes crashing towards him.

Suddenly all his movements stop. His eyes fall on the key hanging from around his neck on his chest. It glints in the darkness. A gratifying sense wash over him. All the overwhelming anguish and nauseating memories vanish, replacing them instead with pleasant thoughts and memories he holds dear.

All of a sudden, a light ding is resounding through the silence and a light illuminates in his room. He looks over at his bedside table, to see his phone laying there. A new text message begging to be read. He picks up the phone with shaking hands and struggle to insert his code for a few moments. He opens his text app and reads; Text from Levi.

_Hey Brat. Shitty glasses won’t shut the hell up about when we’ll hang out next. You fresh for tomorrow?_

His grip on the weapon loosens and it drops from his hands. Eren’s mind is in shambles. He reads over the message a few times. Slow tears fall from his eyes as laughter erupts from his lungs. It isn’t joyous laughter, no. It’s desperate and confusing. “Of course,… Of fuckING COURSE would I get a text from Levi right after I just tried to!-“ Eren stops and bit by bit turns to stare at the abandoned weapon laying on the bed beside him. Silence engulfs his surroundings once again. “What… _Did_ , I just try to do…?”

Eren sits still for a long time. Shock overtaking his body. He stares down at his phone with the text from Levi. “Why… did Levi text him now, in this specific moment?” His vision blurs as he thinks about Levi. _Since the first time they met, so many years ago, Levi had always been kind. It was in his own weird kind of way, but that’s just how Levi is. He has always cared. He has always been there for Eren. He has always been a wonderful friend, so WHY?! Why did his mind give him those horrible nightmares about him!? Levi can’t be a bad guy, it’s not possible! Not when he’s always been there for Eren!_

Eren takes a few moments to take long and deep inhales, to calm himself down. He opens the text from Levi again and responds;

_Yeah, I’m fresh for tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, what a ride huh? Poor Eren, he doesn't deserve this. But I'm evil and a sucker for psychological horror so! XD 
> 
> But really. I know this is a short chapter, but the next will have the regular length if not a bit longer.   
> Again I would love to know what you guys thought of the chapter and if you have any theories about the story so far! 
> 
> Have a lovely day lovelies~!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm thinking this series will about 20.000 or so words, might be more, might be less. Depending on the response it will get. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think so far and if you have any theories on the plot, hehehe.


End file.
